


yohamaru 1

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: two kids meet up at midnight to cast some evil spells





	

“Look at me,” Yoshiko said, with the conviction of an absolutely lunatic in her fiery eyes – and yet, it’s those same fiery eyes that made her falter when the girl showed up at midnight outside her bedroom window and begged for her to come outside. Maru balked at the intensity, couldn’t help but stare at the confidence radiating from the girl. “We’re going to curse that awful teacher for the heinous crimes he’s committed!”

Except, well, the ‘crimes’ were just making Yoshiko stand out in the hallway. Which was, maybe, her fault anyway because she was the one who didn’t do it in the first place. The girl had insisted she’d been too busy sealing away an evil spirit – something they should all be grateful for, of course – to bother with such trivial matters. Or, she’d forgotten.

Maru shivered as the wind blew past – one doesn’t often remember to bring a jacket when being summoned from their slumber, and it wasn’t exactly this cold during the day, anyway. People had no business being out this late, anyway, and she’d definitely, definitely be in such big trouble with her aunt and uncle when she got back, so why, why, why –

“There,” Yoshiko said, softer this time, draping her own jacket around the other girl’s shoulders like it was no big deal. The shorter girl paused, wanted to say something in protest but gosh, it really was a warm jacket and if she’d been so kind to offer then – why not? She couldn’t help but smile, just a little bit.

Suddenly, the taller girl stood, dusting off her hands and flipped a switch, and then –

The circle in front of her began to glow – cable lights and pretty gemstones that reflected each ray in a different way – the blue ones sparkled like the sea, red ones that glowed like embers, translucent ones that split the light into a miasma of colours.

Maru had never seen anything like it. The colours glowed and blended together in ways she’d never thought of, couldn’t describe with words just quite yet.

It was unbelievably pretty.

Yoshiko began chanting in some unknown language, words Maru couldn’t identify or pick out – but maybe that was because her eyelids were drooping a little bit, dropping a little further each time she blinked until it was a struggle to even keep them open – and the taller girl just kept going, and going, and –

Maru just barely remembered a gentle swaying motion as she was delivered back to her bed, and scrambled in, not even bothering to wear her pyjamas.

Her phone blinked blue, an unread message.

“Thank you for coming with me. That teacher will pay for sure thanks to us~”

Maru realised she was still wearing Yoshiko’s warm, fluffy jacket.


End file.
